Every Breath You Take
by Bloodyrose666
Summary: Riku comes home from work one day only to find Sora in a rather... interesting situation. RikuSora. Cussing, bondage, references to TV shows... I think that's it. Oh, and sex. Yes, that too. Read and Review, please!


**Every Breath You Take**

Riku practically tripped and fell in the door of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. He managed to regain his balance and drop his briefcase on the chair beside the door, passing a hand over his eyes wearily. He was beyond tired, and all he wanted was a beer and the chance to watch the new episode of _House_ that was on.

He was just popping the tab on his can of beer when his boyfriend screamed loudly. The sound echoed out of the bedroom they shared and gave Riku quite the start. He had the presence of mind to set his newly opened beer down on the counter before running into the bedroom. The sight that greeted him was priceless.

His boyfriend, Sora, was in only his Disney boxers, handcuffed to the head of the bed and struggling angrily. Riku spoke, failing to keep the amazement out of his voice. "What the hell happened to you? I know you didn't handcuff yourself there."

Sora answered, his voice rather high-pitched and embarrassed. "Of course I didn't, idiot!"

Riku made his way over to the king sized bed, looking Sora over with a vague look of amusement playing across his handsome face. "Then what happened? Got a couple fuck buddies I don't have the pleasure of knowing about?"

"Hell no! Leon and Cloud were over earlier and they… they kind of did this. And then they had sex on the couch. But that's not really the point here, is it?"

"It might be. After all, Leon's got an ass you could bounce a quarter off of."

"Riku! Let me out of these damn handcuffs!"

Riku sat down on the bed beside Sora. Suddenly, _House_ didn't seem that important. He leaned across Sora, examining the handcuffs closely. They were the pink and purple fuzzy kind, with a release catch if the one chained to the bed got bored or the key got lost. Riku smiled slowly, reminding Sora of the Grinch. "We've never tried bondage before, Sora. What do you think?"

"I think I want out! I'm missing my shows!"

Riku began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, his fingers working the buttons slowly. "Hmm… We have TiVo. They're being recorded anyway."

"Riku!"

"Come on, Sora…" Riku griped, pouting. "I want to try… Besides, it's not like we're missing anything crucial."

Sora whimpered and looked up at Riku. "Isn't _House_ on?"

"Well, yes, but you know I'll only stop if _Lost_ or _Torchwood_ was on. So get ready, hon. I'm not stopping."

Sora moaned and had no choice but to watch as Riku stripped down to the bare minimums. He straddled Sora, only the thin fabric of their undergarments keeping them apart. Riku moved down slowly, his lips ghosting over Sora's neck and caressing the spot over the big pulse in his neck. Sora bucked his hips involuntarily and Riku smirked. "See, doll? You want it as much as I do."

Sora whimpered and Riku kissed his boyfriend, his tongue sliding between Sora's lips effortlessly. Sora gasped against Riku's mouth and Riku took that opportunity to pinch one of the boy's nipples jestingly. Sora arched his back, his spine bowing with the pleasure.

Riku wrapped his tongue around Sora's, sucking softly and sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. The silver haired man pulled away from his brunette lover abruptly, trailing butterfly kisses down his neck and chest. Sora groaned and found that as much as he wanted to do something back to Riku, he was unable to. It made the pleasure that much better.

Riku bit down on Sora's collar bone, sucking harshly n the sensitive skin. His lover gasped and wriggled around beneath him, causing Riku to break away and clasp back down over the boy's left nipple. He nipped at the sensitive bud, pulling it between his teeth gently. Sora spoke loudly, his voice breathless. "R-Riku! Stop t-teasing m-me!"

Riku shrugged. "All right, bitch. Spoiling all my fun."

The silver-haired man pulled Sora's boxers down around his ankles and ran his tongue over the brunette's erect cock, licking the pulsing vein that was throbbing at the head of his member angrily. Sora moaned loudly and almost came, but Riku grabbed his cock and applied pressure to his ball sac, keeping him from reaching orgasm quickly. Sora screamed out, "Just fuck me already!"

Riku shrugged and took Sora's whole cock in his mouth. Sora yelled something incoherent and came, spilling his seed deep in Riku's throat. Riku sat up, licking his lips as the hot cum dribbled down his chin. Wiping his hand across his chin, he used his other hand to take off his boxers. Positioning himself at Sora's entrance, he moaned slightly. "God, Sora, I'm going to fuck you so hard…"

"Then… Then just do it… Don't draw it out…"

Riku nodded and plunged himself into Sora, who cried out and wrapped his hands around the handcuffs. He arched his back violently and began writhing on the bed as Riku pulled in and out of him, slamming back in with such force that Sora felt as though he was about to break.

Riku repositioned himself and hit Sora's prostate, causing the very vocal brunette to scream loudly. The silver haired man laughed and continued to slam in and out of Sora, hitting the brunette's spot every time. Two things happened at once: Sora came again, his ass clenching around Riku's rock hard dick, and Riku came so hard that Sora felt as if he wasn't going to be able to walk for a while. The man drew out of Sora and collapsed beside him.

Sora managed to undo the handcuffs using the safety release and fell beside Riku, shaking from the leftover sexual adrenaline. Riku managed to smile. "Damn, Sora… We should use handcuffs more often if you're going to cum that hard…"

Sora kissed his boyfriend, licking the rest of his cum off of Riku's chin. "I liked it…"

Riku grinned. "You know, we've still got time to catch the rest of _House_. Want to try?"

Sora snuggled up beside Riku and moaned. "Nah… I'm good right here…"

Riku wrapped an arm around Sora, burying his face in the younger man's hair. A sudden thought occurred to him and he spoke. "Wait… If the handcuffs have a safety release, why didn't you use it earlier?"

Sora giggled and Riku spoke indignantly. "You little… You knew I would come home and fuck you! Did you want it that bad?"

"Oh, hell yes."

* * *

My first Riku/Sora fic! Yay! Oh, and guys? If you don't watch _Torchwood_ you need to on Saturday. Why? Because Captain Jack Harkness makes out with another guy. Yes. I kid you not. And it's not Ianto. Though I wish it was… Anywho, watch it at eight (central time) on BBC America. A Little Brit Different. I love that slogan! If you don't have BBCA, then go on Youtube and look up Captain Jack Harkness Part Five. Because that's when they make out. And if you don't have Youtube… Then why are you reading this anyway? 


End file.
